


Bear and Bunny 7

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Furry, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Ivan awards his bunny for staying with him during hibernation.





	

**Bear and Bunny 7**

The month of April was officially Alfred's favorite—the reason being that hibernation was finally over. Spring had arrived, and a very sleepy bear had woken up not long ago. They hadn't done much together when Ivan woke up. He mostly spent the first couple days cleaning himself, eating a lot, just getting himself back to normality. Alfred had assisted in any way he could, and now Ivan was back in top form a week later.

Alfred had been enjoying Ivan's company during his recovery, but Ivan didn't seem to feel the same. The bear wanted to praise Alfred for staying with him during hibernation, wanted to reward him for being strong during his absences—and that's exactly what he planned on doing. He had waited for the right moment to do so, and that happened to be when the bunny was lounging on the couch, reading a book that had his complete attention.

He had gotten up from his seat in the armchair to walk up to Alfred. He had pulled the book away and set it on coffee table before leaning in for a kiss. It had caught Alfred by surprise, but the rabbit happily accepted the kiss, which quickly became more needy and heated—leaving Alfred breathless. When Alfred had managed to catch his breath he asked what had gotten into Ivan, and the bear had simply said, "I'm making up for lost time, my bunny." Alfred hadn't had a chance to counter the bear before he was smothered in kisses again. He hadn't known what to really think, but now as Ivan had his cock deep in his throat, sucking him off so passionately, he knew he was happy. Happy that Ivan was back to him, that he wouldn't be alone, that Ivan cared enough to want to make up for the time he slept.

" _A-Ah_ , Ivan."

Alfred arched his back as he dug his fingers into Ivan's hair. The bear was bobbin his head quickly and lavished Alfred's cock with his large tongue as he sucked on it. Ivan had his paws splayed out over Alfred's hips and waist as he deep throated Alfred eagerly. He looked up for a second, wanting to see Alfred's expression, and found the rabbit to be looking down at him. Alfred's face was bright red, his blue eyes fixated on Ivan, and his mouth hung open as he moaned. Ivan loved that look and how Alfred looked at him. He kept his eyes on the rabbit, wanting to watch him cum, as he cursed his impending climax.

"I-I can't— _Fuck_ —I'm cumming!"

Ivan watched Alfred screw his eyes shut and his teeth grind together as he started to cum. Alfred gripped Ivan's hair tightly as he shot his cum down the bear's throat. Ivan winced from the tug, but kept sucking on Alfred's cock as he came. Alfred growled from the action, then shivered once he was spent and Ivan let go. His cock stood hard before Ivan's face, and Alfred sat boneless on the couch.

"Fuck _me_ …" Alfred said between pants.

"I will, don't worry," Ivan said with a smirk as he got off the floor.

Alfred looked over to Ivan to see him take off his pants then get onto the couch. Ivan grabbed Alfred by his waist and moved him to the far side of the couch before laying him down. Ivan then grabbed Alfred's legs as he got onto the couch fully and sat back on his heels. Alfred bit his lip as he watched Ivan get settled then move his legs between Ivan's and spread them apart. The moment Ivan parted Alfred's legs, Alfred got to see his erection standing tall and pink just for him.

"So, what you have in mind?" Alfred asked, getting more excited by the second.

The brown bear gave a hum to this and placed a finger on the tip of Alfred's cock. He rubbed the head lazily as he pretended to think, which Alfred tried to laugh at, but soft moans kept bubbling up from the touch.

"I'm thinking of fingering you and making you cum," the bear said, "then making love to you until you cum at least twice."

The rabbit felt his smile grow into a grin that started to hurt his face.

"I love it," he said happily.

"I knew you would," Ivan said with a smile and leaned down to kiss his bunny.

Alfred gave a snort as Ivan tried to kiss him, and Ivan just rolled his eyes and kissed Alfred's forehead instead. He then moved the paw that had been teasing the tip of Alfred's cock down—trailing his fingers down the shaft and coming to a stop at Alfred's hole. The golden rabbit bit his lip in anticipation and looked down just as he felt Ivan take his fingers away. He noticed the bear had a bottle of lube in his paw and was squeezing out a good amount.

"Gonna take it easy on me, huh?"

Ivan quirked an eyebrow at hearing this and closed the bottle.

"Just this part."

The rabbit smiled at hearing that, but it faded quickly as he focused on Ivan's paw. The brown bear placed his fingers back on Alfred's hole, making his breath hitch, and gently eased them in. Alfred let out soft gasps and hums as he felt Ivan's large fingers fill his ass. Ivan wiggled his fingers to get them in deeper and then started to curl his fingers in a come-hither motion. Alfred gasped loudly as Ivan started to finger him, his fingers grazing his prostate and rubbing his sensitive walls. Ivan watched Alfred moan, and then throw his head back as he pushed his fingers in deeper—hitting Alfred's prostate. The bear then started to scissor Alfred open to insert a third finger, and once he had them inside he started to thrust his fingers in and out. Alfred shivered and moaned as he was fucked by Ivan's fingers, his back arching slightly from each thrust.

"Fuck— _Oh,_ fuck!"

Ivan smirked as he heard the curses and moans fall from Alfred's pink lips. He moved a paw to the back of Alfred's thigh and pushed up, moving Alfred's ass up higher and allowing himself to finger the rabbit harder. The bear was unrelenting in his efforts and Alfred felt like he'd cum any second. His cock was throbbing and leaking as it was, and even though Ivan had no intention of touching it Alfred wished he did. He wanted his hot mouth back on his cock, taking him down his throat as he rammed his fingers into his ass.

"Oh god."

The moment Alfred said these words he was cumming hard. Ivan had pressed right into his prostate while he fantasized about getting sucked off again, and he couldn't hold out. Alfred had still been bent forward as Ivan fingered him, which had his cock pressing into his abdomen. The golden rabbit had made a puddle on his torso from how much cum he gave up. The rabbit drawled a curse as he came and Ivan felt his cock throb from the sight. Ivan took his fingers out once Alfred started to relax from his orgasm, and lubed up his cock. He gripped Alfred's hips and maneuvered his large cock into the rabbit, filling him and stretching him out more than his fingers. Alfred hissed at the intrusion—he was used to the added stretching, but he still couldn't suppress the twinge of pain that came with it.

Once Ivan was in him Alfred could feel his hot cock deep inside—it felt warm, thick, and long, and _fuck_ did it make him feel full. Alfred sometimes had to question himself if he could just get off on having the bear in him and not move. That thought was forgotten, however, as the rabbit felt fingers running over his abdomen, and looked down to see Ivan collecting the cum off his body. He watched curiously as the bear took his cum covered fingers and put them on his cock. Alfred bit his lip as his cock twitched in Ivan's hold, and he realized then that Ivan planned to jerk him off. The bear stroked Alfred leisurely with the cum he had on his paw, using it as lube. Alfred groaned and bucked his hips from the bear's touch as he started to stroke more eagerly. The bear moaned softly as he felt the bunny's hole tighten and relax around his still cock as he stroked him.

"S-Shit, Ivan," Alfred moaned.

"Are you going to cum, my bunny?" Ivan asked as he felt Alfred's cock leaking in his paw.

Alfred nodded his head quickly as he moaned, but Ivan didn't stop. He sped up his paw and before Alfred could cum by his hand he pulled it away, drew back his hips, then thrusted back in. The sudden change had Alfred opening his mouth in a silent scream and his cock releasing its load. The brown bear just smirked and gripped Alfred's waist tightly as he plunged his cock in and out of the rabbit. It took a while for Alfred to find his voice after the first few thrusts. He let out a broken cry of Ivan's name, then curses and praises as he was fucked through his climax. It was one of the most intense things he'd ever felt. When he finished, all he could do was hold onto the couch cushions weakly and moan as Ivan pounded into his ass.

Ivan still sat on the back of his heels with Alfred's legs in the crook of his arms. His paws held onto the golden rabbit's waist tightly as he pumped his dick in and out roughly. Ivan found himself closer to cumming by the second as he lost himself in Alfred. The bunny felt amazing around him and even the way he looked had the bear a mess—Alfred was covered in cum, sweat, and drool. His face was flushed and his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned. Ivan growled Alfred's name and started to buck sharply into him without mercy. He pressed himself against Alfred's prostate making the rabbit start to tear up from the stimulation.

" _Ivan_ —S-Shit!"

Alfred clawed at the couch as he arched his back off it. He couldn't take any more of what Ivan was giving him, and Ivan knew this, feeling the same. He couldn't hold out any longer, the need to bury himself into his bunny and fill him with his cum was too great. He managed a few more thrusts before finally giving in. He cursed as he came hard and deep into Alfred, and Alfred was cumming with him. The rabbit cried out as he came hard, his ass tightening around Ivan as the bear came, almost pulling him farther.

" _God_ Alfred," the bear growled as he pumped his cum into the rabbit.

" _Ffffuuck!_ "

The instant that both of them were spent Ivan pulled out and laid on top of Alfred. The Rabbit groaned as he felt his gaping ass leaking, but also at having Ivan on top of him. He put his paw on Ivan's head and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before saying,

"Ivan."

"Hmm?"

"Get off."

The bear's right ear twitched at hearing that, but he did get up. Alfred did as well and letting Ivan lay against the armrest on the couch before getting on top of him. Alfred sighed in contentment as he laid on top of Ivan and smiled as he felt Ivan put a paw on his back.

"So, will this happen every time you hibernate?"

"If this is the reward you want," Ivan said simply.

Alfred smiled at hearing this and nodded his head.

"You fucking me that good is always a treat," Alfred said with a smirk on his face, which had Ivan blushing slightly.

Alfred chuckled softly at seeing Ivan's pink face, then snuggled up to his bear. He looked at Ivan's torso, admiring the light body hair on his pale skin, and followed the trail down to his lower half. He eyed the way Ivan's light colored hair blended with his slightly darker fur, and then looked further down to see his limp cock still out. It was slightly smaller when limp, but still pretty much the same massive thing it was when erect. It laid off to the side of Ivan's thigh and Alfred found himself getting an idea.

"Ivan, can you grab my book from the table?"

Ivan nodded, no questions asked, and went to hand it to Alfred, but Alfred shook his head.

"I want you to read it aloud to me."

Ivan, again didn't question it, having done so before, but what he did question was why Alfred was moving down his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the rabbit got a hold of his cock.

"Just read the book big guy and don't get hard," Alfred said with a grin even though he blushed darkly as he looked up at Ivan.

Ivan arched a brow at the command, but opened the book. However, he didn't read a single thing because he felt Alfred's mouth take in his cock. He put down the book to see Alfred doing nothing, just laying against his body with his mouth full of his limp dick. Alfred just smiled as best he could and moved his eyes to the book to urge him to read. Ivan instantly found himself falling in love all over again.

"O-Okay… uh," Ivan opened the book and took a breath to calm his heart. He looked over the book one last time to see Alfred waiting then looked back at the page Alfred left off at. "Under the cover of night…"

* * *

***Will be posting Bear and Bunny 8 in a bit! ^J^***


End file.
